Ornaments now used for food products are placed on the food by hand and undergo no change when the food is heated. A primary objective of the invention is to provide several forms of novel ornamental food decoration devices which are initially virtually invisible and only become readily visible upon heating or cooking the food for the greeting or entertainment of those to whom the food is served.
Heat actuated "doneness" indicators have been provided for food for indicating when the food has been cooked or has reached a particular temperature. These devices, however, are visible both before and after cooking and are not decorative, nor do they expand to a larger deployed condition through which they might provide a decorative and entertainment function.